


Maggie Vera imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collecion of Maggie Vera imagines from my tumblrs





	Maggie Vera imagines

· you started out as friends with benefits

· the first time you hooked up was after a kappa party

· she knew you were an incubus but didn’t care because she just needed mindless sex after breaking up with Parker

· you were kind of known as a player on campus so Maggie assumed you were also hooking up with other people

· but you were the best sex she ever had and kept wanting more

· Maggie would call anytime she had a bad day and needed to… Relieve some stress

· you had a few fuck buddies but for some reason Maggie was different

· eventually she was the only person you were sleeping with and wanted a real relationship

· she did not make it easy making you prove to her you were serious about wanting to be with her exclusively

· Mel and Macy certainly did not trust you when they found out you were dating Maggie

· “really Maggie? First a demon and now an incubus?”

· but they came around

· so thanks to Maggie’s empath powers she’s horny pretty much all the time

· and it only amplifies when she actually touches you

· she can barely control herself from jumping your bones at the breakfast table

· there have been a countless number of quickies in bathrooms and random storage closets in between classes

· Mel has made many noise complaints when you sleep over

· she made Maggie put a soundproof spell on her bedroom


End file.
